


Caricias (TRADUCCIÓN)

by Nicole_Moon



Series: Antología: profundidades del alma y deseos del corazón [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: Gellert giró su cabeza con curiosidad, sus pestañas largas y marrones medio caídas sobre sus taimados ojos azules.—¿Albus…? —murmuró antes de volver a mirar al frente cuando el chico pelirrojo se detuvo delante suyo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?





	Caricias (TRADUCCIÓN)

**Author's Note:**

> Un Grindeldore a petición de Darkmoonuniverse, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo el apoyo que me das. Espero que te guste.
> 
> La original se títula "Caresses" de OhSlashy (la podéis encontrar en fanfiction), he intentado traducirla fiel, excepto algunas frases de Gellert, porque me gustaba más como quedaba así.

**Caricias**

 

Albus era adicto.  _Gellert_ era adictivo.

En realidad no estaba escuchando lo que el joven de cabello de oro estaba diciendo; pero, de nuevo, no necesitaba hacerlo. La presión ávida de su rostro, su entusiasmo cautivador era más que suficiente; en cualquier caso, era más que suficiente para hacer que Albus estuviera duro como una piedra. El resplandor de sus ojos, su jubilosa sonrisa y risa electrizante; era como si fuera la droga de Albus, y el simple hecho de verlo hablar, su sobredosis.

Y cuando Gellert se detuvo para respirar y aquel fino pecho jadeó, con aquellos labios rosas entreabiertos, Albus no pudo contenerse ni un segundo más. Se puso en pie, se movió hacia el otro chico y, hambriento, se puso a dar vueltas a su alrededor cual depredador.

Gellert giró su cabeza con curiosidad, sus pestañas largas y marrones medio caídas sobre sus taimados ojos azules.

—¿Albus…? —murmuró antes de volver a mirar al frente cuando el chico pelirrojo se detuvo delante suyo—. ¿Qué  _estás_ haciendo?

Cuando Albus mantuvo su proximidad, Gellert empezó a ruborizarse, una mancha escarlata en sus altos pómulos. Albus enarcó una ceja.

—De veras, Gellert —dijo, y su propia voz sonaba ronca y seductora incluso para sus propios oídos—. No hace falta que luzcas asustado.

—No estoy…

Albus interrumpió su réplica dando otro paso hacia él y Gellert pareció quedarse sin aliento por un segundo. Albus alzó una mano hacia el cabello de su amigo y se permitió acariciar sus rizos.

—Lo sé. Eres intrépido, talentoso, interesante y… hermoso.

La carcajada de Gellert pareció falta de aire.

—Y tú, me temo, estás borracho.

—¿De deseo? Sin duda alguna.

La mirada de Gellert se endureció.

—Estás yendo demasiado lejos.

—Y aún así a menudo me has dicho que no lo suficientemente lejos —respondió Albus. La mano que tenía a un lado se deslizó por la parte interna del muslo de Gellert, pero este la atrapó y la sujetó con fuerza.

—Respecto al dominio sobre los Muggles, no en lo que a mí me concierne. —La mano en su pelo lo tomó de la raíz y Albus lo empujó contra la escribanía que había detrás suyo de forma que esta retumbara contra la pared—. Albus,  _detente_.

Incapaz de resistirse a la imagen de la garganta desnuda de Gellert, Albus arrastró su lengua desde el tentador hueco de su cuello hasta su mandíbula.

—¡Albus! —siseó con furia, pero para Albus fue fácil pretender que el modo en el que decía su nombre era debido a la lujuria.

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que el contorno de los objetos, de las acciones, se encontraba distintamente borroso. Soltó una risa por lo bajo mientras sus labios recorrían el largo de la mandíbula de Gellert y sus caderas se sacudían contra el muslo del otro chico.

— _Oh por Merlín_  —exhaló Gellert. Todavía sujetaba la muñeca de Albus con una mano, pero el agarre era flojo y cuando este presionó la palma contra Gellert se encontró una dureza equivalente a la suya.

De súbito, una atmósfera embriagadora se volcó sobre la pareja; se podía apreciar en las súplicas susurradas de Gellert y en los besos que Albus regalaba con la boca abierta; en las embestidas firmes y ondulantes.

—Maldito seas, Albus —gimió al mismo tiempo que Albus le frotaba rudamente a través de los pantalones. Clavó sus uñas ligeramente en el brazo que le intentaba provocar, en el cuello que se curvaba a unos centímetros de suyo. Los dientes de Albus se hundieron entonces en su clavícula y Gellert jadeó en un mezcla de dolor y placer. Cuando la mano de Albus se deslizó bajo la tela de sus tejanos, le fallaron las rodillas, y Albus tuvo que sujetarlo empotrándolo con más fuerza contra la escribanía y envolviendo su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura de forma que ambos estuvieran presionados el uno contra el otro por pecho y estómago.

La palma de Albus estaba caliente y el miembro de Gellert palpitaba resbaladizo en ella. Albus se encontraba tan absorto ante la imagen que no se dio cuenta de que el otro chico lo estaba mirando con intensidad. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron la fuerza fue tal que Gellert no pudo evitar gemir, oscuras pestañas aleteando y ojos azules en blanco éxtasis.

—No lo he podido evitar —dijo Albus en un susurro mientras seguía bombeándolo.

—Que te follen —siseó antes de dejar caer su cabeza contra el hombro del otro—. ¡Albus!

Se movieron al unísono; arqueándose, aferrándose y gruñendo en boca ajena.

—Merlín, así,  _así_ —murmuró una y otra vez, hasta que las palabras se deshicieron en suspiros y sollozos, hasta que se encontró impulsando sus caderas en el puño de Albus y el latido de su corazón palpitó junto al del chico que lo sostenía.

—¡ALBUS! —El grito de Aberforth les llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ambos pegaron un brinco y Gellert apenas fue capaz de suprimir un gruñido—. ¡Albus, necesito hablar contigo! —insistió agitando el pomo de la puerta.

Gellert intentó sacarse a Albus de encima con la mirada desenfrenada, pero el otro lo empujó de vuelta contra el mueble. Lengua en su oído y respiración acelerada, no dejó de masturbarle, sino que incluso incrementó el ritmo haciándole jadear sonoramente.

—Albus, qué diablos crees que… —maldijo en voz baja y entrecortada antes de susurrar con urgencia—: No voy a poder aguantarlo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —llamó Aberforth—. ¡Albus, déjame entrar!

Gellert exhaló con fuerza, los ojos desenfocados y los párpados revoloteando por voluntad propia.

—Nos va a  _oír_.

Pero la mirada de Albus era más tormentosa y menos cuerda de lo que Gellert lo había visto jamás, parecía estar luchando contra algo, algo interno y privado y Gellert no pudo evitar la oleada de excitación que aquella vehemencia demente le hizo sentir.

Albus respiró con fuerza en su oído y tensó la mano con la que le sostenía antes de soltar «No puedo parar, Gellert» casi sin aliento.

—¡Albus! ¡Abre la puerta!

—Deberíamos dejar que el chaval nos viera —canturreó Albus un instante después, voz ronca junto al lóbulo de su oreja—. Sería por su propio bien mayor.

Gellert apenas pudo curvar sus labios en una sonrisa involuntaria ante las palabras de su amigo antes de que las piernas le cedieran y se desplomara hacia delante, quebrándose a manos del otro. El pelirrojo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para juntar sus bocas con estrépito y tragarse grito de placer de la boca de Gellert.

—Ya está bien, Albus.  _Alohomora_.

Pero cuando Aberforth irrumpió en la habitación, esta se encontraba vacía.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Yup! Menos mal, sufría por Aberfoth como se encontrara con ese panorama. Ah, Albus agresivo, no es mi interpretación predilecta, pero lo puedo ver perdiendo los estribos en algún punto, más aún si ha bebido algo. Hay una historia de estos dos que es de mis favoritas de cualquier pareja ever, es un intercambio de cartas entre los dos a través de los años, es perfecta. Quiero traerla pronto, pero es algo larga, a ver si puedo hacerle un huevo :) Un beso a tods.


End file.
